Electrokinetic pumps provide for liquid displacement by applying an electric potential across a porous dielectric media that is filled with an ion-containing electrokinetic solution. Properties of the porous dielectric media and ion-containing solution (e.g., permittivity of the ion-containing solution and zeta potential of the solid-liquid interface between the porous dielectric media and the ion-containing solution) are predetermined such that an electrical double-layer is formed at the solid-liquid interface. Thereafter, ions of the electrokinetic solution within the electrical double-layer migrate in response to the electric potential, transporting the bulk electrokinetic solution with them via viscous interaction. The resulting electrokinetic flow (also known as electroosmotic flow) of the bulk electrokinetic solution is employed to displace (i.e., “pump”) a liquid. Further details regarding electrokinetic pumps, including materials, designs, and methods of manufacturing are included in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/322,083 filed on Dec. 17, 2002, which is hereby incorporated in full by reference.